Unfaithful
by becky207
Summary: How does Rouge feel about Bobby and what goes through her mind whenever she leaves him to see Wolverine – implied RB and RJ and BK


**UNFAITHFUL**

Summary – How does Rouge feel about Bobby and what goes through her mind whenever she leaves him to see Wolverine – implied RB and RJ and BK

**A/N – This story came to while I was listening to this song**

**Song – Rihanna - Unfaithful**

Why do I do this, how can I keep doing this,

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me

I love Bobby so much, he been here for me through everything, never left my side, not like Logan, he just comes and goes in and out of my life, never there when I want him to be but always there when I need him.

How does he do that? Why do I feel this way

Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

Bobby is so sweet and kind, but he's still afraid, afraid of what might happen if we touch for to long like we did at his home.

He doesn't think I notice but I know he always checks to see that I'm covered all over be he hugs me, it hurts deep down that he can't seem to trust me not to hurt him, not like Logan

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue

Yep that's Logan, more than any man I have ever known, more than my father, more than Cody, more than Bobby and even more than Scott and the Professor.

He's saved my life more times than I can count and I'm grateful for each of them, Each time he has, I got a little more of him inside my head, I may get the nightmares but who cares as long as he's always there

But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

Back to Bobby. Ever dependable, always there for Bobby. I know he wants more from me, not just in the physical sense, although there is that, he wants me to open up more but I just cant seem to not to him but there is someone I can trust

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I know it hurts him everytime I got to Logan when I have a problem, but Logan sees things differently to everyone else, Logan isn't afraid of me, he isn't afraid to touch me, to hold me even if im not wearing my gloves and that's is what heals me a little bit each time, its what helps soothe that pain of other students taking a wide path around me in the halls as if I'm going to touch them when there 3 feet away

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Maybe it would be better if I just ended it with Bobby, I've seen her looking at him in class when she thinks I cant see her, and I know they both light up a little bit more at the site of the other or when the others name is mentioned.

Funny it does'nt seem to hurt to think about Bobby with another girl. Not like it Does when I think of Logan with other women

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late

This is it, I have to tell him I cant be with him anymore, he standing at the door watching me get dressed up to go out to dinner with Logan, It's the anniversary of when we first meet and we celebrate it each year if we are together for it, but Bobby doesn't know that……..

I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls

I know he doesn't believe me, he knows Jubes and Kitty are going to a new club in town

A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

I kiss him on the cheek briefly enough so my powers don't kick him and whisper Goodbye, and in a way I think he understands, he looks sad and I feel guilty for that look but I know that it has to end her, before it goes to far

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I see Logan waiting for me, the smile on his face that is just for me,in the garage beside the bike that he uses, Scott brought a new one so Logan is keeping the old one he didn't want it to feel neglected is how he put it

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

As I climb on the back of the bike I realize that this is where I'm supposed to be for the rest of my life, holding on to Logan as we barrel down the highway at full speed, cause there's no other way to love life, no for people like us

Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)

I'm so sorry Bobby but my heart rules my head, and my heart picked Logan, it has since the moment I hitched in the back of his truck and he saved me 3 times in just a few days

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

From now on, no more Rouge not with Logan for him I'm just Marie, the simple girl from Mississippi and to me he's just Logan not the Wolverine.

We will be Rouge and Wolverine to everyone but each other, because that is what love is, being who you truly are with the one you love.

A/N: Wow this ended up in a totally different place that I intended it to go, but I hope you like it none the less, Please read and review this is my first X-men fic


End file.
